


Tony Robinson: Child Of The Future

by reader1718



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Tony Robinson: Child Of The Future

Tony Robinson: Child Of The Future

*Years visited are: 1986 (the year that Tony is told he was born in), 2000 (the year in the past that Tony turns fourteen), 2014 (the year Tony and Toby are born), 2030 (the year Tony lives in after finding out about his past)

ROBINSON HOUSE, NIGHTTIME (YEAR 2014)  
Little Tony Robinson slept peacefully in his cradle beside his brother Toby as their mother Billie stood over them singing a soft lullaby. It had only been a few months since she and Joe had been blessed with two beautiful twin boys and it was times like these that made her glad to be a mother. She tucked the blanket over the little boys and went to bed herself, closing the door softly as she went, so as not to wake her two little boys. Only moments after Billie was asleep, though, the door to the boys' room slowly and quietly opened, admitting a thin man wearing all black. His name was Jack Wyzek, and he cackled quietly to himself as he made his way over to the cradle and scooped up little Tony. Unfortunately, the loss of warmth from the blanket and his brother's body caused Tony to wake up and start crying. This woke the entire Robinson household and they raced to the boys' room just in time to see Jack make off with Tony. They followed him into the garage, where Jack took one of Cornelius's time machines and flew it out onto the front lawn. The family got onto the lawn just as Jack escaped into the past with Tony. Billie immediately collapsed to the ground, crying over the loss of her child and Franny put her hand on her shoulder, saying it would be all right. Billie immediately put all of the family to work trying to figure out where they were headed, but unfortunately Cornelius hadn't invented a way to track the time machines, so they couldn't locate little Tony for years and years. They never stopped trying, though.  
NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK, AFTERNOON (YEAR 2000)  
Fourteen year old Tony Wyzek was walking down the street with his friends after a successful day at school. It had been the day of the science fair and Tony had once again astounded everyone with his new invention-a knife that would clean itself with the push of a button-and he'd taken home first prize for it. He felt really proud of himself and he was headed to the local ice cream shop with his friends to celebrate winning, when he heard a cooing noise and saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, but there was nothing there. Shrugging, Tony turned back around and kept going, dismissing it. Once he was gone, though, the figure peeped out again, watching him and then spoke into a device on its wrist. "Mom, good news—I've found him. He's in the twenty-first century, year two thousand. Yes, I'm absolutely sure it's him. I made a cooing noise like a pigeon to get him to turn around, and when he did, I saw he was my mirror image. He's headed to the ice cream shop now with his friends. While they're busy in there, I'm going to look up Jack's current address and confront him. Then, once Tony gets home, I'm going to tell him the truth. I'd better get going. A teenage kid can only hold so much ice cream, so I don't know how long they'll be there. If I'm going to find out Jack's location, I've got to do it fast. Okay, mom. Love you too. Bye!" the boy said, then hurried off to find out Jack's address. 

Tony finally had his fill of ice cream and wandered out of the store. On the way, he heard a voice call his name. He went over there and saw a figure in a trench coat standing there. The figure tried to talk to him, telling him he wasn't who he thought he was and some other crazy things. Eventually the things he was being told got so weird that Tony ran off toward Central Park. When he finally got home an hour later, he found the figure confronting his father. "Dad!" Tony yelled, rushing to pull the trench coat clothed figure off of him. "Tell him! Tell him everything!" the figure shouted. Jack, however, shut his mouth and refused to say a word, so finally the figure shoved him aside with an aggravated noise. He then pulled off his disguise, revealing a face that was identical to Tony's! Tony couldn't believe it. What was going on? "I'll bet you're wondering what's going on. Well, the truth is, I'm your twin brother Toby. This man kidnapped you when you were just a few months old and brought you here so that he could use your genius to make money for himself and change the future. He isn't your real father. Your real mom and dad, as well as the rest of your family have been looking for you for years. Mom misses you terribly and wants you to come home. Your real name isn't Wyzek, it's Robinson. That's why you're a genius. Our family is a family of geniuses. You and I won't even be born for another fourteen years. Therefore, you see, that's why you have to come back. You don't belong here! You belong with us-your real family!" Toby pleaded with him. 

"Is it true? Is everything he's saying true?" Tony asked, turning to Jack. Jack grudgingly admitted that it was and Tony became outraged. He lit into Jack, furious that he'd let him believe that he was his son, when all this time he'd been using him. Tony ran off to find his friends with Toby calling after him. He ended up outside the ice cream store and that was where Riff and the boys found him. They asked him what was wrong and Tony told them everything. "What do I do? I've grown up here, made friends. I have a life here, but I never did know my mother or the rest of my family. It would be nice to know them. I'm scared and confused and I don't know what to do!" Tony cried. "You want to know what to do? Follow your heart and let it guide your choice. Your heart will never steer you wrong," Riff told him. So Tony made the decision to go back with his brother. He told Toby that and the next day, they climbed into the time machine with all of Tony's stuff and Jack (who was in a force field-like bubble to keep him from doing anymore damage). Tony said goodbye to his friends, and Toby gave them a device that would allow them to contact the future so that it wouldn't be quite as painful for them. They then blasted off for the future, Tony waving to them from the front seat until they were out of sight. 

Finally they arrived in the future. The two boys quickly ran to their mother, who embraced them both with open arms. Franny then notified the police, who came and picked up Jack, who was placed in a secure holding cell. Tony slept in his own room with Toby that night, wondering what the next day would bring. It took awhile for Tony to get used to his strange family, but he finally did. Each day might be a little bit strange, but it was fun too and never boring. He did miss his old friends, though. So that summer, he went back to the past for a visit. He worked in Doc's store part time and hung out with the boys the rest of the time. It was during one of these visits that he met a girl named Maria who was the sister of one of the rival gangs' leader. She became attracted to him, but Tony knew it would be difficult to manage a long distance relationship, so he tried to discourage her feelings. Finally, though, he had to tell her the truth, which she surprisingly accepted and left him alone. Tony lived happily ever after with his family after that and became a famous inventor when he grew up.


End file.
